


Strengths and Weaknesses

by QueenForADay



Series: Mercenary [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky and the Reader manage to nab a few babysitters, they finally have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strengths and Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> thebeastinsideusall's prompt! Hope you enjoy it m'dear <3

This is the same Bucky Barnes that could easily knock a grown man off of his feet with one swing.

The same Bucky Barnes you’ve seen punch through metal, concrete and stone walls.

You lean against the doorframe, a hand to your mouth as you stifle a laugh.

“No Papa!” Geneve admonishes Bucky, pointing to one of her stuffed toys on the floor. “This one is good, and _this_ one is the baddie,” she holds up one of her lion stuffed toys.

Bucky’s seen better days. His hair is tied up, with stray strands falling down onto his face. Holding up some of his hair is a small bow Geneve had put there an hour ago.

“Pink is really your colour,” you say. Bucky’s head snaps around to look at you. His jaw tightens a bit. Shrugging a shoulder, you turn on your heel and walk back into the kitchen, leaving Geneve to play with her Papa in whatever world she’s created in her head now.

 

Geneve adores the people you and Bucky work with. Nat, Wanda and Steve are in her top three. So much so, that she doesn’t spare you a second glance when they offer to take her for the night.

“Uncle Steve!” she squeals and crashes into his legs.

You hand her packed bag over to Nat. “Everything should be in there,” you say dismissively, watching Steve effortless hoist her up into his arms.

Natasha rolls her eyes as you make sure that she has your number, just in case something goes wrong.

“Listen,” she puts her hand up, “she has _us_ looking after her. What could go wrong?”

“Everything,” you reply.

Geneve waves to you over Steve’s shoulder as they leave, the door closing behind them. You’ve only had her living with you and Bucky for a few months. Now that she’s gone, the apartment is so quite again. It’s the kind of quietness that you don’t notice, and now that she’s gone, it’s heavy and deafening.

You heard Bucky walking around in the next room. You were planning this for so long – even Wanda gave you a _look_ when you had proposed taking Geneve away from you and Bucky for a night.

It’s different now.

 

Clothes lay scattered across your shared room with Bucky. You pull off his shirt – the last bit of clothing left on him – and you flung it into the corner of the room. You trail your fingers over his shoulders. His skin’s marred and littered with scars, scars that eventually form the

You push gently at his shoulder, then swinging a leg over his lap and wrap your arms loosely around his neck. Bucky’s hands went to your hips.

The thing about making love to Bucky is that, if he feels like it, he can make it so damn slow. It feels like you’ve been at it for hours. You had long tested the theory that Bucky had the endurance to draw it out for an age. You hate and love it about him. He can drive you mad with pleasure, but never regret it.

You let out a low moan when Bucky’s hands on your hips helped you move against him.

“You’re beautiful,” he sighs. His voice sounds even more wrecked than yours. You run your fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his face as you move against and with each other.

You both knew each other’s bodies so well. Bucky knew exactly what to do to drive you mad. He kisses your cheek and started thrusting up into you. You moan lowly again, gripping his hair a bit tighter.

“Bucky-”

“-You’re not leaving this bed,” Bucky breathes against your cheek. One of your hands dropped down to his back. Your nails scraped lightly against his flesh. “We finally have some time alone – _fuck_.”

Bucky drops his head onto your shoulder. You begin to move your hips faster. The slow build up had been niggling away at you for what seemed to be hours – you need release now.

His metal arm went around your back, and with a quick movement, you were on your back on the bed with him looming over you. You moan helplessly at the change in positions and let your feet lock around his lower back, helping him drive into you a bit quicker and harder.

You gasp when Bucky manages to hit that spot inside of you. “Bucky, please.”

He grabs one of your hands and pins it to the bed beside you. The other one you had in his hair, pulling at the strands. You knew it drove him crazy. Something was in his eyes as he watched you underneath him.

“I’m yours,” he breathes out. With every passing moment, with every thrust of his hips, his voice wavers more and more, “you’re mine.”

You gasp as he repeatedly hits that spot over and over again. The edges of your vision blurred slightly, and everything exploded into brilliant white light when one of his hands went down to rub at your core.

As the world slowly came back to you, you turned your head and rubbed your nose into Bucky’s cheek. His hips sped up.

“Come on,” you breathed against his cheek, “come for me lover-”

That was what did it.

“Fuck-” Bucky cuts off, voice cracking as he found release, emptying himself inside of you. Bucky slumps to the side of you. Your chest heaves with every breath you took. Everything is silent except for the sounds of your mixed breathing.

Bucky peppered kisses up and down your neck. He eventually rolled off of you and fell down on to his back beside you.

Your lips curl into a smile. “Lover,” you say, taking his hand in yours.

Bucky laughs breathlessly. “Doll.”

You eventually found the strength to crawl over to his side. With his arms around you, and a constant steady heartbeat sounding from his chest, your eyelids slipped shut as you slowly fell asleep.

 

“You were serious about that not leaving the bed thing?”

Beams of morning light stream in through the cracks in the shutters. You smile into the pillow as you felt Bucky’s weight move above you. He starts trailing kisses across your shoulders and down your bared back.

He hums against your skin. “I keep my promises,” he pauses to rub his nose against the crook of your neck.

You sigh happily and bury your face into the pillow.

 

Geneve and Bucky were out on a walk in the park when it first happened. The first little flutter in your stomach. You brush it off. A stomach-bug was going around a few weeks ago. You could be the last person to get it.

It was what you said to yourself when you woke up during the night and emptied your stomach into the toilet. Bucky joined you on the bathroom floor and rubbed small circles into your back.

He watched you repeat your experience in the bathroom the next morning.

“It’s fine,” you wiped at your mouth, “it’s nothing.”

He didn’t look convinced, but one hard look from you sent him away.

That’s not to say that the thought didn’t linger. It planted itself in the back of your mind, and festered whenever you said _it’s fine_ to Bucky.  _You could be pregnant?_

_No._

_You had unprotected sex-_

_-I’m on the pill-_

_-Pills don’t always work-_

“Doll?”

You snap back to the present when you heard Bucky’s voice.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, you turn back to the breakfast your making. You wouldn’t eat any of it. Looking at it, smelling it, churned your stomach. The thought festered again.

You hear him walk over to you, and you felt his arms wrap around your waist and tug you back into his chest. “Is there something you’re not telling me, doll?”

You turn the bacon in the pan and shake your head.

Bucky pecks small kisses against the column of your neck. His arms around you tighten. “I love you,” he says lowly.

You turn your head, and he captures your lips in his. You hum and pull away. “I love you too.”

You hear the shuffling of Geneve’s feet into the kitchen. She rubs at her eyes and holds out her arms to Bucky. He drops the hold he has on you and picks the little girl up. He presses a kiss to her temple. “What’re we doing today sweetie?”

She’s still half-asleep. She shrugs a shoulder and pillows her head on Bucky’s shoulder. You stifle a laugh. “Let the princess wake up first,” you tell him.

Bucky turns back to you, and kisses you again. It’s longer and deeper this time, and you only break away when you hear Geneve gagging. “ _Gross_ ,” she whines.


End file.
